final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Harper
Biography Molly Harper was the survivor of the North Bay Bridge accident in Final Destination 5. Molly works at Presage Paper. She was the girlfriend of Sam Lawton and wasn't originally intended to die and thus was not on Death's list, but this made her a target of the other survivors who wanted to claim her remaining life span. Molly was a resident of New York. She is amiable and innocent. She also puts others before her. Molly is dating Sam and works at Presage Paper as part of the local sales division. She was disappointed when her boyfriend accepts his apprenticeship in Paris, but Sam joins Molly because he really cared much about her. Molly was qualified to join at the company retreat along with her fellow coworkers. Due to the deaths around her, and her recent break-up from Sam, Molly is quite doleful. Though at the end, she's very upbeat for a short while. Molly was the only person to be saved from the bridge collapse, but her death on Flight 180 makes her the sixth survivor of the North Bay Bridge to die. Final Destination 5 Molly meets with Sam, telling him that their relationship is not working out before heading to the trip with the others. Then, when Sam has a premonition of the bridge they're on is going to collapse, Sam convinces Molly to get off the bridge, their coworkers follow them before the bridge collapse. During the following interview by Agent Block, Block asks Molly about the break up. Leading to the question if, Sam got so upset that he lost control resulting in the bridge collapse. Molly just simply told Block, "It's personal". Molly then meets with the others at the memorial of those who did not survive the North Bay Bridge collapse. Later, Sam stopped by Molly's house in the rain. She lets him in, and they talk about how Sam dreams of being an apprentice in Paris which leads to the end of their relationship. After Candice Hooper's demise, Molly felt disturbed on her death until Sam comforts her before their talk with Olivia Castle and having drinks with Nathan Sears. Sam invites Molly to go to Paris because he cared much about her. Later, Molly appears with Sam, Peter and Nathan after hearing Isaac Palmer's death. They met William Bludworth, who responds to them that they evaded Death and telling them they must take someone's life to save themselves. After Bludworth, Peter Friedkin and Nathan leave, Molly suspects that Olivia might be in danger. She joins with Sam to save her. They arrive at the clinic, but are too late to save Olivia as they watch her crash through a window, falling onto a car's windshield, instantly killing her. The next morning, Molly meets with Sam on her couch figuring out the order of their coworkers die, and then figure out that Nathan is going to be next. However, the union boss Roy is "accidentally" killed instead of Nathan despite not being on Death's list. Their boss Dennis Lapman arrive at the factory, figuring out what's going on until a wrench flies into his face and kills him in front of the survivors. Afterwards, Molly tries to convince Sam not to go to work, but Sam assures her that maybe something doesn't want him to die if that something saved him on the bridge. The duo then spend the night at the local restaurant, and Peter interrupts their date. Driven to insanity by Candice's death, Peter attempts to kill Molly with a gun when he believes that she deserves to live more than Candice. Jim Block arrives at the scene, and he is shot by Peter, who decides to kill Molly and Sam to remove any witnesses. As Peter is about to kill Molly, Sam saves her by impaling Peter with a meat split, killing him. This unintentionally adds her to Death's list. Death Two weeks later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris. As they are taking their seats, a fight breaks out between two passengers, revealed to be Carter Horton and Alex Browning being thrown off the plane as Terry Chaney, Valerie Lewton and Billy Hitchcock follow them. Tod Waggner and Clear Rivers soon follow them as well. Sam and Molly ignore the situation as the plane takes off. On board, when Sam starts suffering the same omens from the bridge earlier. The plane that he and Molly are boarding was revealed to be Flight 180, which starts to break apart in mid-air. The fuselage near them rips apart, sucking out the passengers off the plane. Molly's seat detaches and began sucking her out of the plane by the force with her screaming. Sam grabs onto her. "I got you!" Sam yells. "Sam!" screams Molly. She shrieks. "Molly, hold on!" Sam pleads. Molly screams but the overwhelming force causes her to lose her grip. "No!" Sam shouts as Molly screams but is slammed into a tailplane, bisecting her, instantly killing her as blood immediately sprays everywhere, exposing her intestines and organs.